The present invention relates generally to the field of protective padding for use in helmets, and in particular to a new and useful single-layer padding assembly for use in various helmet types, including sports helmets. The invention is also directed to a helmet-and-padding system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,513 to Glance teaches an energy absorbing device which is formed of natural or synthetic resin material or composite material, wherein energy absorption is provided by a plurality of cup-shaped cells having a thin-walled construction with a circular cross section. The absorber is specified as useful for automotive bumper impact, but the specification adds that it is also for other applications, including general cushion applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,494 to Shuler et al. teaches an energy absorber incorporated into a front bumper system on automotive vehicles. It includes a unitary molded glass mat of thermoplastic material having a plurality of outwardly extending crushable lobes. The energy absorber is combined with a fascia and a reinforcing beam with the energy absorber interdisposed to form a bumper system for automotive vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,866,716 to Perucca et al. teaches an energy absorber for a vehicle bumper system which includes multiple crush boxes that are configured to absorb impact energy. Each of the crush boxes is generally hollow and has a front wall and a plurality of side walls integrally formed with and extending from the front wall to a rear of the energy absorber.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,404,593 to Cormier teaches a modular energy absorber that is tunable. It includes one or more energy absorbing modules. The energy absorbing modules have means for coordinating energy absorbing units of the one or more modules. The absorber also has a crushable member that has an upper perimeter, a lower perimeter and an intermediate wall extending therebetween. It also includes a number (m) of breaches defined therein before impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,673,351 to Copeland et al. teaches a shock absorbing structure comprising a generally planar surface made of a flexible plastic material. A plurality of upstanding, hollow support members extends from the planar surface. The support members are made of flexible plastic material. There is also a plurality of openings in each of the support members, the openings define air passages within the shock absorbing structure to allow air to flow through the support members. The shock absorbing structure may be used in helmets.
A need remains for further advancements in the field of helmet padding design, in particular for a helmet padding system which provides optimal protection for the head of the wearer without adding excess weight. There also remains a need for a padding system which is inexpensive to manufacture and install in a sports helmet, relative to existing padding systems, which typically involve excessive materials and assembly steps to achieve maximal protection.